Runaway
by shinsukenotakara
Summary: She just broke up and he will be engaged tomorrow. When they thought they've found happiness that's when the happiness itself was questioned. Revelation of Shigure-Mayuko's bizarre relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Runaway

Pairing: ShigurexMayuko

Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters involved in this story and I don't own Fruit Basket either. They belong to Natsuki Takaya.

A/N: This is just what I did when I get frustrated to think that my favorite combination didn't even get together in the end. And the plot of Shigure-Mayuko's relationship just 'scandalous' and begged to be written. Sorry for any grammatical errors and all, english isn't my first language, I even suck at my first language. BETA readers are welcomed, I hope you guys wouldn't mind to R&amp;R ^^

* * *

"You broke up with, Haa-san?" She can hear his calm voice as soon as she picked her phone. There's no casualties of even just greet her first. There again, like the old days she always failed to get rid of.

"Well, I guess he told you already." She casually replied his question hoping for him to just drop the matter soon and just leave her alone by her indirect answer.

"Actually, I was there." His next reply stunned her. Suddenly she can feel something supressing her chest. Can't breath, she can't breath. He was there for God's sake, how come she once again let him saw her vulnerable just like before? How come she was once again the only one who was vulnerable when everyone seems to have their own happiness?

And out of everyone he was the only person who caught her.

That ripples of the water.

She can't recall how long she left him unanswered until she can hear him chuckled. "But you still have to come to my engagement party, okay? Haa-san said you would still come but I want to make sure my precious ex would come and give me her blessing." He said as if he left a good joke on it and this time she was the one who gave him a chuckle before her answer.

'My precious ex, eh?'

"I'll come, of course. I'll come." there she said it, that should be enough for him. There should be enough for him to give an end of his torture on her.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow then.

And she hang up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Runaway

Pairing: ShigurexMayuko

Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters involved in this story and I don't own Fruit Basket either. They belong to Natsuki Takaya.

A/N: Second chapter up too. Hatori's cameo appearance! For following chapters I will stick to switching POV between Mayuko and Shigure to somekind of describing their own perspective in every moment occurred. Again, Sorry for any grammatical errors and all, english isn't my first language, I even suck at my first language. Still BETA readers are welcomed, I hope you guys wouldn't mind to R&amp;R ^^

* * *

"I just called Mayu." Shigure said as he walked in to his cousin's room. He can see Hatori just leisurely read the newspaper, his expression just remain calm despite his should be cruel remark on how he just called his ex-, no their ex-girlfriend. "You know what? I just don't get it." He said again as Hatori didn't give him a satisfying reaction. "I don't get it why you both seems like okay with it."

"I don't get it either why in the first place you have to ask when you've experienced this as well." Hatori sighed as he put down the newspaper on his hand to have a better look of his annoying cousin. "I guess you should be the one who knew it better." Hatori said again as now he seems to be the one gave him the same remark.

He was a bit startled as somehow he was the one who was affected by Hatori's remark. He was sure Hatori could see that his annoying cousin seems to forget to set his usual poker face in this occasion until he gave him a bitter laugh jokingly. "This make me realized that how come both of us got dumped by the same girl." Shigure said as he poured himself a tea and drink it.

"I don't think 'got dumped' is the right term in my case." Hatori said as he also poured himself a tea. He can see how puzzled Shigure's face which is unusual and made him wondered what else did this manipulative bastard schemed inside his evil mind. Hatori sighed, knowing that his cousin would never let this matter ended until either he satisfied or he was left unsatisfied by his prey answer to his wicked mind-games. "Because at that time, I let her go too." Hatori said as he took a sip of his tea.

"You've both seems to be happy." Shigure said as he rested his head in his palm, his expression looks like it was a pity that such a loving couple like them should broke up while someone like him would be engaged the next day.

"We are happy. I can say that when we were together we admitted that we were happy at that time. It's the truth that both of us can't denied." Hatori said as he walked to the veranda and lit up his cigarette. "At that time, she was the one who can heal me from the pain I was in. I think you might understand this as well that her presence is the one that even though she left you, you still think that out there you can still found happiness. That way I can tell you even after we broke up, I'm still happy because of her."

"But the real question is not how we felt after she left right?" Hatori said again as he stared at the calm fish pound outside. He remembered how she used to spend her time sat in the veranda and stared at the fish pound for hours and often left him a question that she doesn't want him to answer. "How do you catch the ripples of the water?" He suddenly said.

'You are just like a ripple of the water...'

"You know what Haa-san..." Shigure said as he stood up from his seat. He walked towards the door while rubbing his temple.

'When I bent down to catch it, it disappeared.'

Maybe it's time to leave this matter alone. To have a flashback of the unpleasant past relationship just before his engagement party is surely bothersome.

"Catching ripples is meaningless. Ripples just meant to be something that made the water looked beautiful." There he said it. It was cold that even him didn't know that he could say it that lightly. He should have said it at that time... At that time, when she said that he just like the ripples of the water.

And he left his cousin's room.


End file.
